The present invention relates generally to a dual axis solar collector assembly having solar collector elements supported such that the collector elements can be maintained substantially perpendicular to the sun's rays throughout the day as the sun moves across the sky, with compensation for seasonal variations in the sun's position.
In recent times, solar collectors have become commercially available for the purpose of collecting energy from the sun and using that energy to heat water, air, or other media. Also available are solar collectors that include photo-voltaic devices that convert light energy from the sun directly into electrical energy. The collected energy is thereafter often stored in some sort of energy storage bank and used for heating air and water in homes and other buildings, for heating water, and for powering various electrical devices.
It is known that solar collectors are most efficient in collecting the sun's energy when the plane of the collector is oriented perpendicular to the sun's rays. Furthermore, it is known that the overall efficiency of solar collectors can be increased by pivoting the collectors throughout the day so that the collectors remain substantially perpendicular to the sun's rays. The mechanism for pivoting the collector must also provide for seasonal variation in the movement of the sun, preferably with such seasonal variation being compensated on a daily basis. In this fashion, efficiency is increased and the overall surface area of the solar collectors required for any particular purpose is decreased, thereby also decreasing the overall cost of the system.
Among known solar collector assemblies, there are problems in providing pivotal mountings for the solar collectors that can effectively withstand forces created by wind, snow, storms, etc. It would be advantageous to provide a solar collector assembly that alleviates the above-mentioned and other problems associated with solar collectors. Such an advantageous solar collector assembly is provided by the present invention.